This Side of Haunted
by xxThexDevilxWithin
Summary: Aarons Sister is a Medium, one that Died. But God thought her Soul wasn't ready to be taken. But her return to Earth awakened a part of her Memory that made it easy to Speak with Ghosts. Now that she has decided to Join The GAC, Will the Demons that want her Soul get ahold of her. Or can Zak Save her, and keep her from slipping from his Grasp.


This Side of Haunted

Ghost Adventures Fanfiction

Written by M. Anderson.

Genre: Horror/Angst

Warning: Sexual Content, Foul Language, Intensity.

Chapter 1.

_Dawn was approaching quickly._

But the events of that night were going to stick with the Guys for the next year if not longer. They could see the approaching dawn coloring the horizon with it's reddish hue. The kind you get just after a violent Thunderstorm. But even with the promise of the Property Manager approaching. They couldn't stop, not with the Mel Meteor fluctuating between 2.5 and 6.6. Up and down and without visual proof that it wanted to quit. Zak had never been one to fear anything, not really. But this place was starting to prove itself to be much more violent then Bobby Mackey_'s. _

He decided to take the Spirit Box out for one more session, not ignoring the constant growls that brushed down there spines, and enticed there very Senses. The Camera still rolling, Zak began to ask what did it want with them. Silence met there ears as the device kept sweeping through the radio channels. It wasn't until Aaron asked it the final Question did a response come through the sweeps of static.

"Do you not like us being here."

The voice that echoed over the waves of changing channels caused goosebumps to rise over there body. It wasn't human, not even close. It sounded close to what one would think the Devil sounded like.

' _Alexis, she's the bringer.'_

This silenced an already quiet area. Aaron froze, the thoughts of anger rising underneath that calm exterior. It was no secret how close he was with his Sister, Alexis Goodwin. The guys had learned about her gift from Aaron awhile back and ever since they had been trying to convince her and The Travel Channel to join them on the show. Of course they didn't really care about the ratings, that was beyond the reason they wanted the board to allow it. But because they had to say yes. But they were iffy about a Medium of such collaboration on board. And Aaron couldn't talk Alexis into it. She had warned them that she had violent Spirits that followed her, those that never wished to leave her be. With such Evil that it would make the Spirits of Bobby Mackey's look like simplicity. And they knew of her gift being worldwide, so worldwide that she had people calling and begging her to come into there Home and help them get answers. She could communicate with the Spirits with much ease. They opened up to her, and Aaron thought that it was all due to the fact that she had almost died. Died of a Cancer that they were Sure had closed the chapter of her Life forever. But a Miracle had occurred for them, she arose from the bed, eyes full of life. A life that shone brighter then most with a full bill health. And he could be right, due to the fact this gift began only a week after.

The voice that just came over the Spirit Box had Aaron feeling a moment of temporary implacability. It wasn't until the Owner unlocked the door, and light poured into the room that he came back. His eyes were no longer dark, and causing Zak and Nick to grow worried. The boys had tried to reach him several moments but relief washed over them when they seen the life return to his Eyes. Zak gave a brief goodbye to the owner as Nick escorted Aaron as far away from that Building as possible.

The minute he felt the cold metal against his Back, he broke that silence. He could feel his senses returning to him. And the taste of metal filled his taste buds.

" Bro, that was not cool. We have had them call us out, and those around us. But never have we had them make such a bold statement. "

" Yea I know." Nick replied, the entire night playing out in his Mind. He had received other EVP's containing Alexis name in it. But he hadn't even thought to mention it yet. Mostly cause they all waited til the following dayto go over findings. But now, it was like whatever was in Spithor Castle, it knew her personally.

They turned as they heard Zak's approaching footsteps. The night showing across his face. Mostly it was a mixture of both, a long night and the constant Demonic attacks on them. But there was more to his face then just that, it was concern for Aarons Sister. It was obvious he had feelings for the Young Alexis. She would fly up to spend time with her Brother and hand around the guys on every Holiday, even Halloween. And even tag along on Investigations, but would remain at the Hotel and wait there return. And each time, Aaron and Nick could see the connection between the two. So much So that Aaron brought it to light once and he merely laughed it off.

Making it sound as if it was Friendship, but it had grown more and more. But the reason Zak denies his desire for more with Alex, was because of his Home being a constant Haunted House, and he feared letting anyone in. He wouldn't even let Aaron or Nick come over, not until within the last Month. The tides had changed for the Beefcake. Which was a inside joke amongst the three Best Friends.

" Guys, I don't know what to make about that last piece of evidence we just got. Aaron, have you talked to her lately. "

There was a silent look exchanged between Aaron and Nick, one that screamed both Glee and happyness. Aaron had voiced that He wished Zak would date his Sister, because then he knew she would be ok. And as a Big Brother, he had seen the looks she gave when she was attracted to a Guy, and when she was falling head over heels. And he saw it with Zak. He gave a tired grin, and clamped a hand to Zak's shoulder.

" Yes, I have actually. Talked to her last night in fact. She should be awaiting us when we return to Las Vegas. Halloween is this weekend, and as she always does. She is coming to hang out with us. "

In that moment they saw the light brighten up those tired, worried eyes. Zak gave a smile so adorable that it made the others Burst out with Laughter. It may have been a mixture of Nervous laughter, since they had no idea what lies ahead for the Young Lady. But Aaron was going to be more concerned with her, and push more on her living in Vegas, and join them. So he could watch over her, and so that his Best Bro, Zak and her could start something he knew was screaming from the depths of there Soul.


End file.
